


Arm Wrestling

by manashrine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mikasa Ackerman x Reader, Mikasa x Reader, MikasaxReader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manashrine/pseuds/manashrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa expresses her feelings in the silliest of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm Wrestling

”Come on, Eren!”

”Keep it together, [First]!”

The cacophony of the cheering recruits resonates throughout the mess hall as they spectate yet another arm wrestling match. Likewise, the stakes are high. But unlike the bouts that have occurred before, this one has been going on for a little more than a minute now. And whilst wearing concentrating, furrowed tight scowls, you and Eren still endeavor to overpower each other, which makes the crowd all the more boisterous.

After a few futile attempts, Eren’s once-unyielding grip starts to wither. And so, taking the opportunity, you rotate your body and position your shoulder accordingly. As a result, you have begun pushing your opponent’s arm at a much quicker pace. The moment his hand lands on the table, the brunette releases a grunt, though eclipsed by the sudden, yet ephemeral clamors of other cadets.

”Well, Jaeger, looks like you’ll be going to bed without dinner tonight,” you tease, with a smirk carved into your features.

”Yeah, yeah,” Eren utters, trying to conceal his light smile. “Gimme a rematch!”

”Nah, sorry.”

”C’mon, why not?”

”Because if we keep this up, you won’t have anything to eat for a month,” you respond jokingly, to which the boy frowns. “Besides, I’m sure someone else wants to take a shot.”

”Hmph...”

With that, Eren stands up, and leaves. Subsequently, you turn your attention to those around you.

”Any more challengers?”

In that moment, as if karma wishes to smite you for such a display of arrogance, Mikasa steps out of the crowd, and wordlessly takes a seat in front of you, placing her elbow on the table.

Shit…you curse within, gulping.

Noticing your hesitation, Mikasa raises an eyebrow. “Well?”

”R-right,” you stutter, and capture her hand into yours.

Immediately, without the slightest effort, the raven-haired girl slams your hand to the table, causing the spectators to burst into another blare of acclamation.

”Ow…damn it,” you exclaim, massaging your wrist tenderly. “Guess I should say goodbye to my winnings, huh?”

”Keep them.” Mikasa then rises from her chair, and begins sauntering towards the exit, leaving you perplexed in her wake.

\---

In truth, you haven’t expected this type of behavior from someone like Mikasa. Whenever you’re arm wrestling someone, she comes to challenge you, only to win in the same manner. On top of that, she always humbly refuses to take your dinner, which makes you all the more frustrated. If she is not interested in any kind of reward, what is her motive? Is she exacting vengeance upon you for being somewhat rude to her foster brother? Or perhaps she secretly enjoys overshadowing you in front of everybody - though you have banished this thought instantly.

Whatever it is, you have had enough.

One night after dinner, you decide to stop Mikasa in her tracks…

”Hey!”

She halts, and turns around to face you.

”I want answers!” you blurt out, eyebrows knitted together.

Mikasa’s eyes widen; a flash of both curiosity and confusion skim across her pale countenance, though says nothing as you continue.

”Why do you always want to arm wrestle me if you know I can’t win?”

”If it's bothering you, then-“

”Is it because I was rude to Eren?” you curtly interject.

”No...”

"Hmm..." You stop to think for a moment. "Are you trying to teach me a lesson or something, since I was acting immature lately?"

The dark-haired girl sighs. “No.”

"Okay, I give up...what's your reason?"

Suddenly, a shade of pink invades Mikasa's cheeks; she buries them into her scarf, and looks downwards. "I...I just like holding your hand...that's all."

"Oh..."


End file.
